


it's always darkest before the dawn

by pearlselegancies



Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Circe's Island fucked reyna up, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, References to Depression, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms, this is the result of said fucking up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24008164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: Jason's fingers intertwined in her hair are all Reyna can focus on. She knew that she was lying next to him, tear tracks on her face, with a pounding headache, but that's all she could remember."Jase?" Her voice quivers and Reyna could feel her body shivering. "Hey, you're ok. You're ok, baby." Jason's voice is like a drum, keeping her in beat, and she looks up at him. “I feel numb. Why do I feel numb?"- or in which reyna has a bad mental health day and jason comforts her
Relationships: Jason Grace/Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano & Leo Valdez
Series: heroes of olympus rewrite au [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721266
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	it's always darkest before the dawn

**Author's Note:**

> so i've had a bad couple of days in regards to my mental health, so ig this is my way of dealing with it. it's not outright said, but circe did abuse and mistreat reyna. reyna was forced to see and do a lot of things that she had now blocked out of her memory. 
> 
> uh yeah.

Jason's fingers intertwined in her hair are all Reyna can focus on. She knew that she was lying next to him, tear tracks on her face, with a pounding headache, but that's all she could remember. "Jase?" Her voice quivers and Reyna could feel her body shivering.

"Hey, you're ok. You're ok, baby." Jason's voice is like a drum, keeping her in beat, and she looks up at him. “I feel numb. Why do I feel numb?" He looks at her, before responding. "You had a panic attack. Leo brought up Circe's island and you had a panic attack."  
  
At his words, Reyna flinches. Circe's was filled with drunk pirates and the sorceress herself. Reyna could practically smell the stench of rum, and hear Circe cursing in Ancient Greek.

The men, gods, Circe did horrible things to them, albeit some of it was deserved. The sorceress had turned them into wolves, lions, and swine. The ones she wasn't able to, were slaughtered like animals.

Reyna could remember what Circe would say to her. "Listen to me girl, men like them are pigs. They deserve the pain I bring to them." As awful as those men were, Reyna had never believed in Circe's words. _Ever._  
  
Jason runs his hand down her upper arm, snapping her out of the memory. "You ok Rey?" She looks back up at him, not knowing what to say. Tears spring in her eyes. "I-I.." Jason doesn't say anything else, he just wraps his arms around her tighter and kisses her forehead.  
  
"She used to tell me that they deserved it," Reyna mumbled. "That they had brought their deaths onto themselves. I didn't believe her Jason. I never believed her." Jason kept holding her, their hearts beating in tandem.  
  
"I know. I know Rey." He pressed his lips against hers gently, and Reyna welcomes the warmth. It brings her out of her numbness, and gods she's never been more grateful for someone's body warmth. 


End file.
